Amor marcado no Tempo
by Bella Tayoukai
Summary: Uma guerra aterroriza as Terras do Oeste e seus arredores, O lorde envia sua lady grávida para o meio-irmão protejer, mas lá também não era seguro. E só há um lugar onde a guerra jamais passará: O outro lado do Poço Come Ossos. Presente para Palas Lis.


**Desclaimer: **Inuyasha pertence inteiramente a Rumiko-sama. Mulher esperta! Ù.u joga uma bolinha de papel amassada agora vou ao meu plano número 142 para tomar o Inu-kun dela! ò.ó/

**-**

**--**

**---**

**Summary**

_"Uma guerra aterroriza as Terras do Oeste e seus arredores, O lorde envia sua lady grávida para o meio-irmão proteger, mas lá também não era seguro. E só há um lugar onde a guerra jamais passará: O outro lado do Poço Come Ossos."_

**---**

**--**

**-**

**Amor marcado no Tempo**

**-**

**--**

**-**

**Presente para **_**Palas Lis**_

_Lis-sama, sei que você nem me conhece direito, mas essa fic eu fiz pra ti moça! O/ te adoro de montão! 8D_

-

--

-

**Capítulo Um: O início da Revolução **

Sesshoumaru era um Youkai extremamente poderoso. Dono das Terras do Oeste. Tinha tudo o que desejava, e, por isso, pode-se dizer que ele era _feliz. _Na visão de alguns, dizer que um Youkai era feliz resumia-se a aterrorizar e matar humanos ou conquistar todas as posses de um Youkai mais fraco. Não é errado pensar assim, a maioria esmagadora desses demônios fazia exatamente isso. Ele também já foi assim, ambicioso. O poder para ele era a razão de tudo. Seu grande desejo era possuir a _Tessaiga_. Se a tivesse seria o dono do mundo! Invencível! Mas, seu meio irmão, Inuyasha, é o verdadeiro dono. No início não concordou e queria obtê-la a qualquer custo. Por que ele? Um hanyou imundo tinha o direito de possuir tal espada? E ele? Ele era um Youkai completo e o que ganhou? Uma espada _aparentemente inútil_.

Mas se não fosse por ela, ele não seria feliz como é hoje. E indo mais alem nesses pensamentos, se não fosse pelo seu _meio_-irmão, Sesshoumaru não teria conhecido _ela, sua Rin_. Pensando por esse lado, Inuyasha não era tão inútil assim.

Essa ultima frase provocou um meio sorriso do Lorde.

- Inuyasha... Parece que você serviu para alguma coisa...

- Serviu para o quê?! - uma voz doce chegou aos ouvidos de Sesshoumaru.

O Youkai virou-se e encontrou uma bela jovem com um Kimono branco decorado com pétalas de Cerejeira. Uma visão magnífica.

- Para quê o Inuyasha serviu heim? - Rin foi se aproximando lentamente dele, que estava em frente à janela. - Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Serviu para que eu encontrasse você...

- ... nani? -Rin o encarou com cara de quem não estava entendendo muita coisa. Mas logo a expressão confusa foi substituída por um sorriso que com extrema facilidade iluminaria o mais profundo dos buracos.

Sesshoumaru sorriu-lhe, um sorriso calmo e amável, algo que era guardado somente para _ela_.

Com a mão direita tocou o rosto da esposa com delicadeza passando os longos dedos pela pele macia e clara da esposa, que correspondeu colocando sua mão na nuca do Youkai dizendo:

- Aishiteru Sesshoumaru-sama!

Ele não respondeu com palavras. Pois estas eram dispensáveis para ele quando podia-se retribuir com atos, que para ele, valiam mais do que milhares de palavras e versos.

Sesshoumaru roçou os lábios nos de Rin com doçura, passou a língua por cada centímetro da boca aveludada de sua esposa. Rin parecia estar no céu ante esta reação de seu marido. Desfrutava incessantemente de cada carícia que ele fazia, deslizava suas mãos pela suas costas.

Por fim se separaram por falta de ar, Rin encarou os orbes fascinantes de Sesshoumaru com um sorriso de menina em seus lábios.

- Vamos entrar Rin. - Sesshoumaru falou suavemente fechando sua mão na de Rin e seguindo em direção ao quarto de casal.

Lá dentro, Rin voltou a abraçar o youkai de forma tentadora, beijando seu pescoço até alcançar a bochecha e por fim os lábios. Sesshoumaru não podia resistir àquilo, era impossível!

O lorde segurou sua esposa pelos ombros delicadamente e levou-a até a cama macia do casal. Deitou-a cuidadosamente sob o lençol vermelho com detalhes em dourado. Aquela noite era deliciosa para o casal, e a lua contribuía para isso, sim, a mesma lua que presenciara atos horríveis do youkai que _odiava_ humanos, agora fazia o possível para que aquela noite fosse ótima.

**0**_-_**o**_-_**0**_-_**o**_-_**0**_-_**o**

Longe do castelo, em um vilarejo próximo aos limites das Terras do Oeste, um velho camponês reclamava para sua esposa enquanto cortava lenha para a mesma preparar o jantar.

- Já estou farto disso! - o velho cravou o machado no tronco. - Isso não é vida para nós desde que aquele maldito Lorde youkai nos forçou a vir para essa terra infértil!

- Calma marido. Não adianta ficar nervoso com algo que não podemos solucionar! - falou a senhora numa tentativa de acalmar o esposo frustrado.

- Pois eu adoraria acabar com aquele youkai. Não só eu como todos que moram nessas terras!

- Mas ele é um youkai! O que nós, humanos, podemos fazer?! - a senhora já estava indignada com o marido. Com certeza Sesshoumaru os mataria com facilidade se caso investissem contra ele.

Pouco segundos depois, o camponês e sua esposa sentiram o ar pesar, as folhas da copas das árvores balançarem, e o que parecia ser uma leve brisa tornou-se um vendaval assustador.

- O que, diabos, é isso? - indagou o velho tapando o rosto com a manga do kimono. - Parece ser uma tempestade!

Vultos começaram a cercar a casa do casal e uma voz esganiçada soou.

- Yare, yare... O que temos aqui? Um casal de revolucionários? - saindo das sombras das árvores que ficavam perto da casa dos camponeses, um Nekoyoukai (_Youkai Gato._) se mostrou imponente.

- O que quer aqui demônio?! - o velho armou-se com o machado que outrora usava, mas era possível ver a arma tremer assim como o seu dono.

- Oh! Calma meu amigo... - O Nekoyoukai levou as mãos para cima em sinal de que não viera para lutar. - Eu estou aqui para propor-lhe um negócio...

- Negócio? - o velho baixou o machado e pôs-se a ouvi-lo.

- Hai, nós ouvimos que você e o seu vilarejo - falou observando em volta as várias casas de madeira e barro. - não gostam do Lorde destas terras, não é?

- É. E daí?

- E daí que nós também não gostamos... - o youkai exibiu um sorriso macabro. - Que tal juntar a nossa força e astúcia com a raiva de vocês?

- Está dizendo... Para atacar o castelo nós... Humanos e... Youkais como vocês?

- Exato, meu caro. Porque não fala com o resto dos moradores e nos encontramos aqui amanhã à noite? - ele estendeu a mão para o humano.

- Está bem... - o velho estendeu a mão - qual o seu nome?

- Hisaki. - e assim o humano e o youkai apertaram as mãos. Estava ai o início da batalha.

**Continua...**

**Olá moçadinha! Tudo bom?**

Cá estou eu com uma nova fic, que fiz enquanto assistia a um filme... Que não lembro o nome. '-' Mas espero que gostem! E que comentem, claro. 

**Beijos e até a próxima.**

**Bella-Tayoukai. **


End file.
